thepaingamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ford Dryden
Ford Dryden was a contestant in the 1st Pain Games. He represented District 11, and was 14 years old. He lived in a small secluded area in District 11, one that grew differently than most of the district, but they're at peace with one another and live in similar ways. Appearance He has brown hair, brown eyes, and small height. Reaping Ford was reaped after the female of district, Mariz Ganielle. He cried after he was picked, but stopped before the two exited. Chariots District 11 chariot carries Ford Dryden and Mariz Ganielle who are wearing a very detailed design. They look like they are wearing giant leaves that wrap around their body and shows off their muscles and curves. It looks like the prickly leaves cause the tributes no pain at all. The stylist has done very well and the crowd loves this design.-Ceaser Flickerman, 3rd Pain Games. Ford and Mariz got the most crowd appeal from the outfits, designed by Ivette Jeffrie, a stylist for District 11. Training Ford received a 9 in training, becoming tied for the third highest score. He was very proud of the score but he couldn't tell anyone what he did to get it. Interviews In his interview, he mentioned his power and intelligence. He also mentioned that he got his skill of throwing a boomerang from cutting down crops. He managed to stay confident for the whole interview. Ford Dryden: Hi there! Caeser: Now you had a very good training score for somebody from an outline District... Tell me about that. Ford: Well I like throwing these things called bomerangs and I'm very good at aiming with them.'' Therefore I can kill somebody by throwing it and I am small, strong and intellegent.' ''Caeser: Thats very interesting! Where did you learn that? '''Ford: I invented throwing bomerangs as a new way of cutting down crops but now I use it to kill an'd '''stuff like that! Caeser: I wish you the best of luck! Ladies and Gentlemen... Ford Dryden!!! '' Pain Games 1st Pain Games He had multiple allies, and during the games it was first revealed Ford had a crush on Aven Rosedain, known after she was killed. Afterwards, he made an alliance with Benjamin Woodrew and Jason, which ended up leading to him being the final member of the alliance. At the end, Ford and the other final contestant, Malliet Westmore, came out of the woods. Ford said to Malliet calmly "You lost Ssithies.... He could come back to you, that was never offered to me for Aven", and with that, he leant on his own sword, killing himself, leaving Malliet to win the games. Ford had killed 2 people (''excluding himself), both from District 1: Kezaiah Bianca and Darren Castly. 3rd Pain Games To be Added Aftermath Many of the people in District 11 were disappointed with Ford's suicide, but his closer friends were devestated with his suicide. One of his friends, Nicholas Turner, volunteered for the 2nd Pain Games. Category:Characters Category:District 11 Category:1st Pain Games